


A Different Love Story

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: baku no hero academy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, Calm Bakugou Katsuki, Friendly Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Mean Midoriya Izuku, Riding, Sugar Daddy Bakugou Katsuki, Wolf Bakugou Katsuki, face fucking, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: -(º_º)- what?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 9





	A Different Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> hey sisters james charles here

been looking for a sugar daddy hes met a lot of people but he didn't find any of them interesting but that was til he had met Bakugou Katsuki, as deku was looking for a new sugar daddy he came across a guy with a really good qurik and handsome features but deku was only wandering what was in his pants.so deku contacted katsuki and said | hey wassup i'm deku and i heard you were looking for a sugar baby| katsuki was was watching youtube before he got the notification on his phone *ding* katsuki looked at his phone to see that the number (1+ 188-384-8284) had texted him he read the text and happily replyed with |yes yes i am are you a boy or girl if your a boy i need proof| izuku sended a picture of him in bed deku had some red eye shawdow on and fairly good eyeliner on| katsuki was inlove he got a boner from the pic and texted |ok your good you can be my sugar baby| izuku was glad and they both got to know each other and izuku decided to settle it deku wanted to meet up: hey| hi||so i've been wanting to meet you for a awhile now| oh um well we can meet up i have nothing against it at all| well how about we meet up at olive graden at 8:00 pm| sounds geart im down| igh't so the time they got there izuku had on a pink short selves with a tight black long selves under it with black pants while on the ofter hand katsuki was wearing light brown pants with a black shirt that had a pink playboy bunny on the front [when they got food] so are you like sexully active or something/said katsuki umm... i guess yeah/said deku well then i'm trying to have some sex when we get to my apartment/said katsuki, i umm okay thats fine/said deku so how have you been lately/k good/d [when the meet was done they drove towards bakugous apartment izuku hadn't realize that katsuki was a pro hero but as soon as they got to the apartment it looked like luxury izuku read the apartment's name pro hero's lovers when they got to katsuki's room door katsuki reminded look when we get in my room i want you to get undressed and get on the bed ...inProgress...


End file.
